


It Was a Perfect Situation (If I Planned It Right)

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I just wanted to ship Pookie and Cujo, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, and you know who Pookie's owner is, so i just took it from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: What was Cujo up to this time?





	It Was a Perfect Situation (If I Planned It Right)

Danny Fenton had been walking around downtown. He was supposed to meet Sam and Tucker in front of the movie theater in 10 minutes to watch the remake of Halloween. He felt something pulling on his leg. Looking down, he saw the cute fuzzy green puppy.  
“What are you doing out here, little guy?”

Danny supposed he could pet the dog for a few minutes before the movie started. The pup had other ideas. He didn’t want to get picked up, instead opting to keep tugging on the mouthful of Danny’s jeans.

“Cujo! Knock that off!” He was getting a little annoyed. “I’ll play with you later, I gotta go meet Tucker and Sam!”

For some reason, the ghost dog wanted Danny to go somewhere with him. Finally, after being ignored, Cujo backed away. Danny was relieved, but only briefly. There was a flash of green, and a snarl ripped through the air, followed by human’s screams.

“I heard the remake focuses too much on Michelle Myers’ childhood, anyway. I’m going ghost!”

Dash Baxter sat on the bench at the park. He was watching Pookie sniff around and have fun. He usually liked to take his chihuahua out for walks, but that was before he made a friend. Now Dash would take Pookie here every afternoon to play with that ghost dog. It had freaked him out the first time. He didn’t want his precious Pookie getting hurt, but his Pookie was so brave. He just walked up to the green puppy, sniffing his butt like any other dog. They ended up running around together and playing, and Dash couldn’t deny his little Pookie-kins. The dog was friendly enough, and Dash soon found himself petting him as well, and bringing treats and toys for him to play with.

“Whoa, whoa, boy!” Danny Phantom created an ecto-energy leash, and attached it in an attempt to slow the spectral pooch down. In retrospect, not a very sound idea, as he was now being dragged. “Slow down!”

Where was that ghost dog, anyway? Dash usually saw him by now. He gripped his hand around the bone in his pocket. He hope the dog was okay. Could something bad happen to a ghost puppy? Dash thought of Fenton’s ghost-hunting parents, and then of Danny Phantom. Ahhh, Danny Phantom. With his flowing, white hair, glittery green eyes. He could almost hear that ethereal voice…

“Cujo! Slow down!”

Dash looked up, but it was too late.

The giant ghost dog (Cujo?) had pulled Danny Phantom down to the ground, and then circled around the two of them a couple of times. Dash and Danny Phantom were now pressed together, chest to chest, with a line of glowing green chain wrapping them together.

The giant dog shrank back into a green puppy with red eyes. Pookie joined his pal, licking him on the cheek before admiring their handiwork. This always worked in the romantic movies that his human watched. 

Danny Phantom pulled back at first, expecting a whaling.  
“I should have guessed that was your dog.”

Danny Phantom opened his eyes. Right. Dash was nice to Phantom, it was Fenton he hated for some reason.

“You’re both ghosts...and you’re both really cute.”

Phantom disintegrated the chain, and flew away without a sound.  
Dash grinned as he saw the green blush that matched his own pink one. Did he really just say that? He patted the green puppy on the head. Cujo. He took the treat out from his pocket, and split it in have to share with both dogs. He felt like they both dissevered a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for fics and to make requests.
> 
> Also I'm working on fics for both Hartman's Horror and Ectober weeks, so that's why I haven't been posting as much.
> 
> Saving them up and not posting right away is physically painful, i swear.


End file.
